


Breaking Free

by immortalje



Series: Prompt Challenges [72]
Category: Medical Investigation (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: Miles is tired of following the rules.
Relationships: Stephen Connor/Miles McCabe
Series: Prompt Challenges [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047814





	Breaking Free

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the prompt "Rules" @ [12_stories](http://12-stories.livejournal.com/) ([Table](https://immortalje.livejournal.com/104890.html))  
> This is at least from 2013, possible even way older as there's a note from 2009 that I had abandoned this claim...

Miles sighed, when he thought back to the end of their week long vacation. While he had admitted his feelings for Stephen, found out they were returned and spent an unforgettable week with the older man, the end had pulled him back to reality. Namely when Stephen had set rules for work and when they were in public. Miles looked at the list of rules and snorted.

_1 – nobody is to know  
2 – no public displays of affection  
3 – no nicknames  
4 – they take separate cars  
5 – work doesn’t influence the personal life and vice versa  
6 – no surprises_

He wondered how he was supposed to handle that when all he wanted to do was shout his happiness out for the whole world to hear. No matter how great the last week had been, the light of reality seemed to turn it sour. Was being with Stephen really worth suppressing all affection? He could very well live with them if the private time together was more frequent, but they worked most of the time.

Miles wondered if his heart could survive the bitterness of being around Stephen and following the rules when he wanted to do something different altogether.

He needed a bit more freedom in his private life and he already new how to surprise him. It would be just perfect. The part of him that didn’t want to give up Stephen was worried about the other’s reaction, but mostly he wanted Stephen to take him the way he was and not just as someone who can follow rules and if Stephen couldn’t live with that so be it. Maybe he should have demanded his own rules as well and maybe he would.


End file.
